Heart
by Ouma
Summary: 3 years ago an impact cause Haruto to lose everything and now L-Elf 'his lover' is the only one he have left. L-Elf has plan something major that can cause the 'Second Impact' which can destroy almost every human life. Warning: Contain yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

Haruto watches from afar as Eruerufu or known as L-Elf is watching the television about the news that is being broadcast. Even though it is just for a short while but he realize that Eru just glance at him a few times. He knows very well that he is just worry about him so Haruto came close to his lover and embrace him from the back.

"What's wrong?" Haruto asks.

"Nothing." He answer shortly.

Even though he didn't show much expression on his face Haruto know well that his lover seems disturb by something so Haruto sit on his lover lap and wrap his arm around that person, wanting Eru to pay attention to him and it works perfectly since he is wearing shorts revealing his legs.

"Eru kun. Did something happen?" Haruto asks nicely.

"It's nothing."

Haruto didn't give up and kiss his lover cheek.

"Tell me."

"No."

"I just want to help."

Eru sigh and wrap his arms around Haruto waist and brush his lips on his lover, he know that Haruto is just worry but sometimes he just want to solve his problem on his own. He has made Haruto worry too much about him.

"I want to solve this on my own."

"Can I help?"

"Haruto, I don't want to trouble you and this problem is very different."

"Eru kun . . ." Haruto whispers and rest his head on his lover chest. "I want to do everything I can to help you, you're my everything so please share you're burden with me."

Eru stroke his lover head, he is touch to hear such words come out from Haruto mouth, he is happy and feel guilty at the same time.

"I love you Haruto."

"I love you too."

"Haruto . . ."

"Yes?"

"Thank you for worrying."

Eru pull Haruto closer to him and again he kiss that boy once more, deeply this time running his tongue inside that person mouth, hearing as Haruto is enjoying it and seeing him blushing just make him want to tease that person more.

"So cute."

" . . . Really?"

"Yeah, my Haruto is the cutest person in the world."

Haruto closes his eyes as Eru press his hand on his cheek, it feel so nice to feel someone warmth somehow remind him of home but the place that he use to call 'home' has destroy a long time ago and his family is gone along with it.

Now the only thing that keep him living is none other than his lover that is also a part of a military that has kill his parents but he didn't tell Eru about this. Since if Eru know about this he will get suspicious and leave him someday.

Haruto never thought about revenge all he wants is someone to by his side and won't leave him someday just like his parents has. He want to love someone and someone to love him back, that is all he asks for.

If he lose Eru then there is no reason for him to live anymore.

"Kiss me."

Eru nod his head and kiss Haruto once more as he push that boy down and get on top.

"Eru . . . If anything happen you can always share the burden with me."

"If possible I don't want too, since three years ago you . . ."

Haruto quickly silent his lover by placing his index finger on that person lips, shook his head not wanting to remember what happen that year. 3 years ago something big happen and cost almost all human population on Earth to decrease rapidly and Haruto is one of those lucky survivors.

Only a few parts on the planet is not affected by the disaster and Eru use his money to buy a part of it so it can become a home for him and Haruto to live on.

Since his lover still wish to live on Earth.

"You have seen hell that day Haruto, I worry about you more than I worry about myself."

"So basically the reason you look like you're in trouble is because of me."

Eru didn't answer so basically Haruto was right.

"Eru everything that happen that day will be forgotten and I have you know so there's no reason for me to still mourn for my parents death."

"You don't want to revenge for your family?"

"It won't bring them back to live."

"Are you really okay about this?"

"Of course I am Eru kun, why are you asking me this kind of question anyway?"

His eyes are different than usual and he came close and press his body against his lover.

"What will you do if I die Haruto?"

Once he word the word 'die' he feel his heart got stab just now, what is Eru trying to say exactly and somehow he feel so frighten suddenly and seeing how serious Eru is which make him even more afraid.

Eru can see Haruto is frighten of what he just say but he didn't do anything since this question is very important since this will decide what will happen next.

"I will ask you again, what will you do if I die."

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Please answer me Haruto."

Everything that happen to him three years ago somehow came back to his memories, every detail of it and as he witness his parent die being murder right in front of him. Seeing as blood is everywhere and at that time he is running while crying loudly for help as others being murder everywhere. There's laser coming down from the sky attacking every citizen.

Everyone else is also screaming in pain or because they're afraid.

"I can't. . ." He doesn't realise his tears is running down to his chin. "I can't live without you."

Eru has finally receive the answer he is waiting for, with that he have finally made his decision.

"Then be at my side at all cost."

"Yes. . ." Haruto voice is shaking.

"I'm sorry for asking you that question, I just want to know."

"It's scary to think about it, I don't want to lose you."

Eru whispers gentle words toward his lover to calm him down, hoping he will be back to normal.

_I will protect you Haruto and this time I will make sure you get what you deserve. I promise this will be the last time you cry._

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you guys like it and please review on you opinion about the story and don't compla**__**in about my English since it is not my first language.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

He wake up from his nightmare again and breath in deeply as he sit up, looking at the left side of his bed to find that Eru is not there and feel a little sad about it.

Usually Eru will always be beside him when he woke up and will always greet him with a warm, sweet smile as soon as he open his eyes.

Slowly he get up from the bed covering his self with the blanket since he's naked (some of you might know why) then look up at his front to see L-Elf is looking out from the window, deep in his thought and that seriousness on his face keep worrying his heart.

_What is Eru kun is thinking?_

Haruto keep watching as his lover just stand there still hasn't realize that he's already awake, it doesn't matter if he realize it or not as long Eru is still by his side nothing else matter. If possible he want to embrace his lover but his back hurts a lot because Eru didn't go gentle with him that night.

So he can only get in his sitting position and call his lover name.

"Eru?" Haruto calls.

L-Elf turn to look at Haruto and smile and that face just now disappear as of it isn't there in the first place.

"Yes Haruto?"

Seeing as that smile appear just make Haruto heart beat even faster.

"Eru. . ." Haruto call his lover again.

Haruto wait as his lover walk toward him and as soon as Eru is just in front of him he sit beside Haruto and place his arm around Haruto shoulder and give a soft kiss at Haruto forehead.

"You wake up so early today."

"You can't sleep without me Haruto?"

"I have a nightmare."

"Shall I chase it away for you?"

"I never heard people can chase away bad dream."

Eru embrace his lover and pat his head.

"It's cold."

"Want me to warm you again?"

"No. . ." He blushes.

L-Elf chuckle to see how cute Haruto is, everything about him is perfect and even his heart.

He gives another kiss but deeply this time causing Haruto to run out of oxygen and begging for some air and since Eru is generous he let Haruto to breathe for a few second before he continue the kiss.

"My precious." Eru whispers softly to Haruto ear making his lover shiver to his spine.

"Eru!"

"Then what else do you want?"

"Can you stay by my side until I fall asleep again?"

"Anything for you Haruto."

He helps Haruto laying back down on the bed once more and as he has promise, he will stay by Haruto side until he fall back to sleep.

He knows that lately his lover can't sleep peacefully since he keep having nightmare, every night he will struggle in his sleep and sometime he will shouts in pain so Eru has to wake up earlier than he should so he could watch over his lover.

It pains him not able to do anything.

"Haruto?" He calls.

Once he didn't reply back Eru can guess that he has fallen asleep, he kiss his lover for one last time and cover his lover fully with the blanket so he feel warmer and lay beside him and wrap his arms around his waist.

"Goodnight."

After that they both fall asleep once more.

* * *

"Yo A-drei." A spiky red hair boy calls from behind that guy.

"What is it?" A-drei asks as he sees Q-vier.

A-drei is a young man with white hair and part of it cover his left eyes, due to an accident he lost his left eye but the accident won't be explain in detail since it's embarrassing and it mostly cause by a food call 'pudding'.

Q-vier just smirk to see that guy hasn't change a bit, well. . . it's the same for him too since he still enjoy fighting and blood spill but he has gone taller during this whole three years so he can say it's a great improvement.

"The old man wants to see you."

"Do you mean the commander?"

"Yeah!" The boy just cross his arms at the back and walk off and doesn't seems to care that he just call his commander 'old man' in front of A-drei.

"When will the boy learn some manner?"

* * *

Eru take his time as he check his weapon to make sure everything has been equip, while Haruto is wearing the clothes that has been given to him. Tight black suit with loose green jacket showing his shoulder, tight black pants and belt shape like a cross around his waist where he can put his gun and high leather boots to keep his foot comfortable.

As soon as he wear it he walk out from the changing room and stand beside his lover waiting for the next order.

"Eru kun."

"Yes Haruto?"

"Are we really doing this?"

"If you don't want too you can just stay home."

Quickly Haruto shook his head showing that he didn't approve, if L-Elf is planning something dangerous it's better if he go along since he don't want anything happen to Eru.

"Wherever you go I'll follow."

"Let's go together now."

* * *

"What?" A-drei shouts. "Are you sure about this information?"

"Yes, L-elf has return back to his job and will once again join in the battle with Dorssian and he is bringing someone along with him."

A-drei can't never be more surprise than this.

* * *

**A/N: Ignore my terrible english and please tell me whether you like this story or not, well . . . I hope you guys do like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

It has been a long time since he pilots the valvrave.

"It's been three years since I touch this thing."

"Do you still remember Haruto?"

"What is it?"

"How I fell in love with you?"

Haruto chuckle as he remember those day, the day when they first met and the day he first pilot the valvrave, it is such a good time and bad. It's the day he will never forget, it's also something he wish that he can go back to time to experience it one more but at the same time he want to change it.

What will happen to him if he hasn't met L-elf that time? Will things get better or worse?

"I remember."

"Do you remember our vow when we have a secret wedding at the church?"

L-Elf wrap his arm around Haruto waist resting his chin on his lover shoulder, Haruto just simply closes his eyes as the words of their vow repeat again and again in his head.

"If one of us is happy."

"We will share the happiness together."

"If one of us is sad."

"We will embrace each other like this and comfort."

"If one of us is in trouble."

"By just a kiss everything will be alright."

Then they both kiss in that dark place, the only light they have come from the hole above them as if it's a spotlight.

"After this we will have to enter the battlefield again." L-Elf explains. "We won't be able to return back after this and one of us might . . ."

Haruto seal his lover lips with a kiss once more. "None of us will die Eru kun."

"Haruto."

"But if I meant to die please forget about me and kill me if one day I will become a burden to you."

"I won't promise you Haruto and I will never kill you."

"I know." Haruto look up at his valvrave. "I just wish for your happiness."

L-elf tighten his fist, he doesn't like it when Haruto say something like that. It remind him of the time when Haruto almost die trying to save the world he love so much and because of that he retired because he know the longer he stay there as a military since Haruto will stay as well. Haruto almost lost his live twice and there's no way he letting it happen again.

Haruto is his everything and the reason he can still smile and laugh is because of him.

"Before we go I have a gift for you Haruto."

"A gift?"

"That's right." L-elf take out a necklace from his pocket. "This necklace is special made just for you and I want you to have it."

"Thank you Eru kun, I will treasure it with my whole life."

"I know." He whispers.

He put on the necklace for Haruto, he like it when his finger touches Haruto neck and strokes the soft hair.

'_I will kill anyone that tries to take you away from me, you belong only to me.'_

* * *

A-drei just glare at the thing in front of him, just seeing that object make him feel despise of it. The soft structure and bouncy look make him wants to kill it but he is forbid not to use his weapon without the command from his superiors.

"You don't have to glare at the pudding like that."

"It's none of your business Q-vier."

"It's just a pu-dd-ing."

"Shut up!"

He never once forgets that unfaithful day, the pudding, the fork, the spoon and lastly Q-vier. They're why his eye is blind and since that day he always curse the boy every day, very seconds and make some spell so one day Q-vier will feel his pain but somehow it never works and from that day he will never believe in dark magic ever again.

"A-drei . . ." He calls. "Look at me."

"I have no interest in looking at you."

"Really?" Q-vier says disappointed. "I guess you don't have that kind of feeling to me yet."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." The boy frown.

* * *

Haruto sit in his valvrave and he give a long sigh before once again activating it once more, he remember that the first time he pilot this valvrave he has to choose of whether he want to choose to resign as a human or not. In order to protect people he cares he picks yes and that's how the story begins.

It was scary at first to become a monster but L-elf accept him no matter what he has become and that s what important.

"Haruto?" L-elf appear at the left side of the screen, looking at Eru face shows that he is prepared to go.

"I'm ready." Haruto answers. "Let's go."

"There's no turning back." L-elf reminds him.

"I know Eru kun, you worry too much. I'm old enough to take care of myself."

"It's true but it doesn't change the fact you always look like a child to me."

"ERU KUN!" Haruto blushes.

It was then his valvrave suddenly activate on his own which make him startle and a girl with blond hair appears on his control system and wave at L-elf.

"Please take care of him again." L-elf remind the program.

"Sure." She replies.

"Not you too." Haruto sulks.

They both keep treating him like a child.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

"A-drei!"

At first A-drei try as hard as possible to ignore the boy.

"A-drei!"

Looks like he still hasn't given up.

"What?"

"I like you."

"Huh?"

* * *

Haruto look around him, it has been a long time since his been in outer space, everything is the same as he remember. The stars still shining so brightly, the Earth look beautiful as always and he feels so happy flying around. This feeling that he misses so much has return to him.

It will be a lie is he says he didn't miss flying the valvrave.

Once he pilot the valvrave it feel like he is flying along the wind, it feel like he just been free from the burden of the world. It was then a screen pop out, it was L-elf making connection with his valvrave.

"Haruto." Eru calls.

Haruto is too busy admiring the beauty that he doesn't realize L-ef is calling,

"Haruto!"

"Uh . . . YES!" Haruto surprise once he heard L-elf calling him.

"Are you okay? I have called you for a while now."

"Sorry Eru kun, it just that it's been a long time since I pilot this thing."

"Haruto." For a sec there Haruto can see his expression changes as if there's something bothering him but he decide not to say anything thinking he must be thinking too much of this.

"It feels nice to pilot the valvrave again right Eru kun?"

"It sure is but I wish I can pilot it with you."

"How?"

"You sitting on my laps, your arms around my neck and wearing tight and sexy clothes while you kiss me and cross your legs blushing while I. . ."

"ERU KUN!"

"This shows how much I love you Haruto."

Haruto blushes as the girl on the screen giggles. "Love you too." He whispers shyly.

Even though L-elf didn't hear what Haruto just say but he can read people lips so he can guess Haruto is saying that he love him too which make his heart beat faster. Haruto is so cute, even cuter than anyone else in the world.

_Too adorable!_

Haruto blushes even redder as he realizes his lover is staring at him.

"Eru kun? Is there something wrong?"

"No there's nothing wrong since for me you're so perfect."

He is too good in words, maybe he is just seducing him?

* * *

"I like you."

"Q-vier, what kind of nonsense are you talking about this time?"

The boy came closer to that person and he is quite satisfied that after all those years he is finally taller than A-drei. This is what he should call a celebration.

A-drei takes out his gun and point it at the boy head.

"Stay back."

"You won't shot me."

"I will if you cross the line."

The boy frown and back off before A-drei was about to pull the trigger. "Also stop saying that you like me Q-vier, because of you people are giving me strange looks which can ruin my reputation here."

"All you think about is reputation huh . . ."

"Of course. I'm not the type to waste time and do something stupid."

"Ah . . ." Q-vier says. "You're always act like a model student but what if they know you're secret?"

"What are you talking about?"

* * *

Haruto land his valvrave on the ground gently and disable the system once he get out, it's great to be inside the valvrave since its anti gravity and he can even fly inside without wearing the space suit but now he need to since he is part of the military after all. Dorssia is strict about clothing since it is the sign or royalty.

He land on the ground beside his valvrave, since he is immortal and no matter how many times he got hurt his injuries will heal back.

"Eru kun." Haruto quickly run to his lover side.

"Don't leave my side until I told you too since they still don't know about our relationship except for them."

"I understand." Haruto nod his head understood of the situation.

It was then four familiar face appear before them to greet them both.

"Long time no see L-elf, Haruto chan."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

"Hello Adorai san (A-drei), Hanoin san (H-neun), Ikusuain san (X-eins) and Kufia san (Q-vier)." Haruto greet them all.

"Haruto chan! Nice meeting you!" H-neun came running toward him but stop as soon he receive a sharp glare from L-elf. Those glare that L-elf give somehow tell him 'if you touch Haruto I will kill you and rip you head off'.

Haruto as always doesn't realize the look L-elf gives since once he looks at his lover, L-elf gone back to a happy expression.

"Nice meeting you guys again." L-elf greets them but they all know it wasn't true.

"You have grown taller Kufia san."

"Well you haven't change at all Haru chan." Q-vier replies.

They all start calling Haruto with 'chan' because at first it was for teasing but then they start to get use to it. Also they have to be cautious of how they call Haruto since L-elf doesn't like it when they're getting to close to his lover.

"It's nice seeing you again L-elf."

"A-drei . . ."

Q-vier glares jealously at them both and tighten his fist.

"Ha~ru~to~chan." He says as he embraces Haruto to make L-elf jealous so they won't look at each other.

"Q-vier, you are an eyesore as always aren't you?" L-elf uses his tone of anger.

Haruto blink a few times and shiver as he fell the death aura they're giving out, he never thought of mixing up in the situation again, well . . . he won't say he miss it since when L-elf is angry it's hard to calm him and usually people entrust him to do that job. This is the price of becoming the lover for an élite soldier.

"Eru kun . . ." Haruto calls. "There's no need to be angry since this is just a friendly greeting."

"Too friendly." L-elf continues and pull Haruto away.

"_Don't touch him again." he whispers._

"_We will see about that if you still keep looking at A-drei."_

"_How many times do I have to tell you I don't love him?"_

"_Well A-drei still likes you. That's the problem L-elf."_

L-elf turn to look at A-drei, he can't believe that the guy still love him even though he already reject the person, he hold Haruto hand and give a gentle kiss at the spot where those four can have a good view on them. Haruto blushes since L-elf is not the type to do something like this in public.

"Everyone." L-elf calls. "In case you forget this is my lover Haruto, the person I love deeply from the bottom of my heart and . . ." He pauses before continues to make them more curious. "We're getting married!"

"EH!" Everyone including Haruto shout at the same time.

"Haruto, I want to spent my whole life with you until the end because my love for you has grown and just thinking that I will separate from you even a second will break my heart."

"This . . ." Haruto startles.

_Eru Kun, did you propose me when I'm drunk again?_

"This is quite unexpected." X-eins say as he touches his glasses. "Looks like this will be the first time that a marriage is held in this place."

A-drei just watch as those two lover seem talking about something and he feel a little uneasy to see L-elf is laughing because of someone. Usually L-elf don't laugh or show much expression but when he is Haruto, he changes a lot and turn to a completely different person.

Q-vier turns to look at A-drei.

"Look at me for once." He says softly.

* * *

Haruto bring to a room by few military guys that wearing the same white uniform as others. They salute him as he enter the room which he is not use yet, they order by Eru Kun to give him a good treatment while he is gone to meet someone. As he enter that room he realize it's quite bigger than the room he has at home.

So all he do now is just sit on the soft bed as he wait for his lover to finish whatever he is doing.

"Is he serious about this marriage?"

He try as hard as possible to remember if L-elf say something again when his drunk, his lover always did something when he is off guard which annoy him.

"Even though I love him and I will surely say yes but . . . . I'm not ready yet. Marriage is a big business and what if he gets tired of me?"

He laid down on the back and look up at the chandelier.

"What should I do?"

"Marry me." L-elf suddenly appears beside him.

"AH!" Haruto shouts and his heart almost stop there.

He embraces Haruto and pushes him down on the bed. "Miss me?" He asks as he lick Haruto neck making the boy shiver.

"Eru . . ."

"Yes?"

"The marriage, are you joking about that?"

"No, why should I joke about that?"

"I'm not . . ." Eru silent the boy with a kiss. "Let's forget about that for a while and concentrate more on us."

He then takes off Haruto clothes and his own for another long night.

* * *

"We shouldn't be doing this."

"Well . . . you curious too don't you?" Q-vier smirks.

Right now H-neun and Q-vier is ears dropping Haruto and L-elf having . . . (I'm sure you guys know what I meant)

"I never know Haruto chan can make that kind of voice, it's cute."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

Haruto doesn't know whether he should be angry or not.

"Haruto . . ." His lover calls but he try to ignore him.

_You idiot!_

"I'm sorry."

_It hurt so badly._

"I didn't know I go to hard on you and I didn't mean to hurt you so badly until you can't move. I have a good reason it happen."

Haruto stare at his lover waiting for an explanation.

"So why is did you did it hard last night?"

"Because you're so sexy when you call my name, I still remember how you want me deeper inside of you." L-elf smirks "That time when you spread your legs for me to enter inside of you and when you cry begging for more and the way you react when I touch you just make me want to do it more."

"Eru!"

"I can't stop myself, you get me high."

He kiss Haruto and pull him closer but didn't overdo it since he know that his lover back is hurting badly since he can't move his ass at all. Seeing Haruto pitiful state just make him even cuter, he love it so much!

"L-elf did you have to do something again today?"

"Yes, I will be back soon."

"But you always come back late at night and you won't let me come with you to help, I can fight too."

"Not in that condition Haruto. It's better if you just rest."

"HMM. . .!"

"You act just like a wife Haruto but that is lovely too."

Haruto watch as his lover walk out from that room, at first he waits a few seconds to make sure his lover is really gone and after that he use all the strength he have to get of the bed and put on his clothes. His legs are shaking but it won't hold him back since his bored staying in the room whole day. He want to explore once in a while too and this time nothing can stop him.

"You are not allowed to leave."

But maybe there are people can stop him.

"Can I please go out once in a while? Please . . ." He begs.

The guards shook their head and block his way. "We have receive order that you mustn't leave the room at all cost."

"Eh?"

_Why did L-elf has to do this? _

It was then his hope appear as he sees a familiar face walking nearby. It was none other than Q-vier, the boy turn to look at him and wave.

"Haruto chan!" He calls.

"Kufia san!"

He was truly glad to see the boy run toward him.

"You stuck in your room again?" He asks.

"Yeah, so please help me out!"

Q-vier pull Haruto away which cause the guard to startle but as they about to say something Q-vier point his gun at their face and show an evil sadistic smile at them.

"Remember my place here, all of you have no power against me."

"But L-elf sama says . . ."

"Don't worry I will take responsibility and take good care of Haruto. Bye bye." He says cheerfully as he take Haruto away and wink. "You owe me this time Haruto chan."

"Thank you." Haruto feel so happy that Q-vier will always help him when he is in trouble, he owe that boy a lot . . . well he is not a boy any more since he has grown taller than him now which is very impressive.

* * *

L-elf look at the paper one by one, it is contract that he has with the dorssia making sure that they didn't add anything extra or less.

"Al-right, I agree with all this term."

"Are you sure about this L-elf, this plan of yours will create another big war which can cause many sacrifice, there's no going back once you have sign this contract."

L-elf didn't look at him and he take the pen and sign it all without hesitation or sign of fear in his eyes.

"You are truly a monster."

"That is right and once this is all over everything will change,my life, my humanity will vanish and lost something that is precious but as long I have Haruto everything will be al-right since he is the only one that keep me from being someone who I don' even want to remember."

The man stares sharply at L-elf.

"Then you better make sure to keep him safe. I have known you from a long time and you have soften because of your lover and I know very well what will happen to you if he is gone."

"I'm glad you understand." L-elf chuckles. "If you ever forget of what you just say be ready of the consequences since I am becoming a monster soon."

* * *

"Q-vier!" A-drei shouts. "What the hell are you thinking by bringing him here?"

"He is lonely, what's wrong for me to be kind sometime?"

Haruto watches as those two is arguing about him, even though they both look like they fought a lot and don't get along well but he can somehow tell that they were very close.

"As long L-elf doesn't know about it!" Q-vier says. "Also I miss Haruto home-made food."

"I don't understand you." A-drei says disappointed. "So the reason you help Haruto to get out was because you miss his cooking, can't you just ask someone else to cook for you."

"Well . . . the other two cooking is sucks, you won't cook for me and L-elf food remind me of Shouko but the taste is horrible just as the looks so Haruto chan is the only one I can count."

Haruto look around to see there's no one else hang out at the area, Q-vier once mention to him that there's a room for top pilot only to rest so this must be the room he is talking about. It was then he hear something which is quite disturbing.

"Um . . ." Haruto get both of their attention as they stop and turn to look at him. "Do you guys hear the alarm?"


End file.
